Quest:Leaving Stonegap
|Desc = It's early afternoon and you're on your way out of Stonegap... |Req = |Saga = |Diff = 9+ at MR 203. |Notes = }} General Information This is the only quest available in the Ruins of Stonegap so far. Tips * You won't have many opportunities to use magic, so conserve your NV during combats if you can. * There are a fair amount of checks, so you may have to reload a few times before you get a result you're happy with. * High scores in Woodsmanship, Unarmed Combat and Diplomacy may come in handy. * Don't be too nice to the goblin, take the gem and trust the apparition for maximum rewards. Prerequisites Walkthrough You encounter a . He drains most of your NV so don't come in here underpowered. Then you follow the sounds of a trio digging a hole. * 8 XP to Divination (50+) for detecting their evil energy * Approach the toiling trio: * Continue to observe them from a distance: They dig up a box, then move in your direction. ** Remain where you are or move forward to meet the approaching men: You're spotted and must fight. ** Attempt to hide: * Fight them (with no chance to heal): ** ** ** You hear a sound but don't see anything and get a * Failure: A goblin strangles you and you lose around 61-77 SP. You then get another . You free yourself and get 16 XP to Unarmed Combat if you survive this check. He attempts to flee. * Pursue the fleeing goblin: , you'll have to give up on him if you fail both checks. Success leads to another . Succeeding again gives you the following options: ** Demand an explanation: ** Ask nicely for an explanation: ** Soften him up with a few blows: You automatically break his resolve * He gives you some interesting information if you successfully get him to talk, he's working for a Necromancer who may or may not come up again in future quests. Then you must decide what to do with him. ** Let him go: You lose around 38-64 SP when he bites you. ** Render him unconscious or kill him: . You get some decent random Loot from him. * Decide to let him go: You turn your attention to the box. You find a triangular black gem. * 16 XP to Divination (60+) for detecting a faint aura of evil around it. * Take the gem: A robed figure wants you to take its hand to bring balance. ** No XP to Divination (70+) for detecting both good and evil around it. ** Reach out for the apparition's hand: You get 2,048 general XP and are told that "not all that hides from the light is wicked". ** Refuse the request: It vanishes. * Decide against taking the gem: You close the box again and leave it where it lies. You leave the ruined town and get 256 general XP for completing the adventure. Rewards * 68+ combat XP for killing all skeletons * 24 XP to Divination (60+) for all but the last prompt * 16 XP to Unarmed Combat for failing to avoid the Goblin's attack and surviving it * Some random loot for either killing the goblin or knocking him out * Up to 2,304 general XP *